On a beautiful afternoon, Tiffany rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $9.89 each and baskets of kiwis for $4.97 each. Tiffany decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of kiwis because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Tiffany need to pay for her produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Tiffany needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the kiwis. Price of nectarines + price of kiwis = total price. ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${6}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Tiffany needs to pay $14.86.